


Unexpectedly

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (like this is just them getting nasty its nothing else), Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Lotsa foreplay, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao had been acting weird for the past few weeks, so Soonyoung decided to take matters into his own hands and approach him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpectedly

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: hello my pal,, how would u feel about writing a minghao/member of ur choosing smutty thing please and thank you?? the prompt being 'minghaos sexually frustrated tO THE MAX ANd so hes like coming on to all the members nd the member of ur choosing is like "i haVE HAD ENOUGH" nd then they have some of that real kiNKY good good' so yes,,, have fun choosing the member that cracks~~ and obviously if u dnt feel like writing pls dont feel obligated,,, okok much love bud;;;
> 
> I feel like i ghost wrote this ask tbh... But this is soonhao bc im fukcin t r a s h

Soonyoung has to actually pinch himself to make sure he wasn't having a fantasy. He did pinch himself, and _ow_ it hurt, but that meant he wasn't dreaming, so he was faced with a _huge_ problem. The problem being that this all started out so normally, or, as normally as it could get considering the situation.

See, Minghao had been acting down right strange this past week. He had been snippier than usual and more quiet (which was a feat in it of itself) and he was stiff during practice, so Soonyoung was concerned. They all were, really, but since Seungcheol is a pacifist, he decided to let Minghao sort through it himself and he'll deal with it if Minghao comes to him first. Soonyoung, on the other hand, wasn't going to sit back and watch one of his best dancers loose his rhythm, so, as a good hyung, he approached Minghao.

If things were different, it would've been a good plan because usually Minghao only talks about his problems when one-on-one with someone. Something about "not wanting to be a burden" or some bullshit kept his mouth shut when they had their nightly meetings. So, Soonyoung cornered Minghao when it was convenient, which was three days later, in their shared hotel room (Soonyoung was able to get a room with Minghao only because he practically begged their manager), the night before an out-of-town signing.

"Okay, spill, what's wrong?" Soonyoung had asked as soon as he closed the door. He faced Minghao with his arms crossed and his best serious hyung face.

What Soonyoung expected was something along the lines of "I've been feeling sick lately" or "I miss my parents." What he didn't expect was for Minghao to automatically blush, avert his eyes, and start twisting the ring on his pinky. Soonyoung took this as a sign of three possibilities: a) Minghao didn't realize how obvious he was being in with his mood, b) whatever was bothering him was super embarrassing, or c) he didn't exactly want to talk about it. There was always the invisible fourth option, being d) all of the above, but if the situation really was that severe, Soonyoung would address that can of worms when he got to it.

Soonyoung crossed the room so he could sit next to Minghao on the bed and put his arm around his shoulders. He pretended to not notice how Minghao's blush seemed to get worse.

"Come on," he shook Minghao a little bit, trying to coax the words out of the younger, "you can tell me." When Minghao kept his mouth glued shut, Soonyoung sighed and vowed, "Whatever you say won't leave this room, I promise."

Minghao glanced at Soonyoung out of the corner of his eyes before looking back down at his hands. He looked like he wanted to talk, but was struggling with his words, so Soonyoung put his other hand on Minghao's knee in encouragement. Minghao picked up the hand and started playing with it in what Soonyoung guessed was nerves.

"So I, uhh, I- oh jeez," Minghao stumbled over his own words and Soonyoung could practically _feel_ the frustration building in the younger from not knowing the proper way to say whatever was on his mind. Soonyoung tightened his fingers around Minghao's, urging him to continue.

Minghao gulped, blew air through clenched teeth, and looked around the room, searching for something to help him. When he came back with nothing, he pursed his lips and Soonyoung could see his jaw moving back and forth as he gnawed on the inside of his cheek.

Finding his resolve, Minghao glared at the lamp on the bedside table and blurted, "I've been unexplainably horny for the past week." As soon as the sentence was over, Minghao clamped his mouth shut and wearily looked at Soonyoung.

All Soonyoung could do was blink dumbly. In retrospect, he really should've seen it coming. Now that he thought about it, Minghao _had_ been doing a lot more skinship with everyone lately, instigating hugs and holding hands and small pecks on the cheek (and the occasional dick pat, but Soonyoung just chalked that up to accidents). He had also been making remarks that could be taken in a dirty way if one had a mind like that. The signs were all there, Soonyoung had just paid attention to the ones that set alarms off in his head.

Minghao's weary look was starting to border on worry and maybe a hint of fear. In a moment of panic that Soonyoung didn't want Minghao to think he was mad at him, he asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

It was a stupid question, and if it was appropriate, he would slap himself in the face just for asking it, but Minghao's eyes suddenly lit up and glanced around the room. "Well, actually..." he let his sentence trail off in what Soonyoung could only describe as suggestive.

And this was all so _surreal_. The way Minghao licked his lips as he looked at Soonyoung couldn't be a mistaken as anything but flirty, and the whole scene made Soonyoung feel like he was in a porn with a very basic and very bad plot.

He had the option to back out, to say no, but Soonyoung couldn't find his voice or a reason to decline the offer. Even though he wasn't the one to just confess how horny he was, he still felt hot and embarrassed, but he still didn't want to say no. Maybe because he had been feeling sexual tension as well, whether it was caused by Minghao or not, and he wanted some way to dispel the knot that had been forming in his stomach for the past few days.

Or maybe Soonyoung was just way too empathetic.

Either way, he nodded. It was a shy nod that was so out of character it made himself uncomfortable. He wasn't suppose to be apprehensive, he was suppose to be a good hyung and take care of the situation and Minghao any way he could. In an attempt to feel more himself, Soonyoung nodded again, firmer this time, and shifted closer to Minghao.

As Minghao leaned closer, Soonyoung couldn't help but think in the back of his mind that the younger had planned this. Between no longer showing signs of nervousness and a glint in his eyes that said he got what he wanted, Soonyoung felt like he had been bamboozled. The only question was _is Minghao really cunning enough to scheme all of his subtle hints just to get attention?_ The answer was a resounding "probably."

Even though Soonyoung would really like to continue down the rabbit hole that is Minghao's morals, he could no longer think past Minghao's lips suddenly (it wouldn't have been as surprising if Soonyoung had actually paid attention to where Minghao was going instead of drifting off into his own head) being on his own.

He still had the option to bail because Minghao's lips were only pressed lightly against his own, still leaving Soonyoung room to pull away, but he stayed. If anything, the pure gentleness of the kiss only made Soonyoung want _more_.

When Minghao noticed Soonyoung not pulling away, he moved in further, crowding Soonyoung's space with his body that absolutely _radiated_ lust. Minghao put a hand on Soonyoung's cheek, feigning innocence, but the fact that the younger was biting down on Soonyoung's lower lip screamed otherwise.

The bite made Soonyoung moan and Minghao took that as an invitation to get into his lap and start licking the front of his teeth. Soonyoung didn't object, only putting one hand on Minghao's back and the other on his neck.

There was a small voice in the corner of Soonyoung's head that was telling him this was moving too fast, that they needed to slow down a little bit, but Minghao knew how to use his mouth and that really made it hard for Soonyoung to actually form coherent thoughts. And apparently Minghao could double task because while he was nibbling on Soonyoung's lips, he wondered his hand down to the hem of the other's shirt so he could put his (very cold) hands on bare skin.

Somehow or another, skirting hands turned into grabbing ones, bunching Soonyoung's shirt up past his chest until it was off completely. It's when Minghao's shirt came off that their positions started to change.

Soonyoung honestly doesn't know what came over him. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, or maybe it was his dick starting to make a noticeable appearance, but he started pushing Minghao to get off his lap and lay down on the bed. Minghao complied- a bit more enthusiastically than he should've- and Soonyoung got on top of him, straddling his waist while they still kissed.

This time, Soonyoung was biting and sucking Minghao's lower lip. It would probably be nastily bruised in the morning, but nothing a little lipstick wouldn't fix.

Minghao- whether because of how hard Soonyoung was kissing him or the later being able to feel Minghao's erection press into his thigh- was moaning, and it was downright filthy. Soonyoung could hear the noises past his own heartbeat, and they hit him right in the gut.

Soonyoung broke off the kiss so he could mouth down Minghao's neck. Now that his lips's weren't muffling Minghao's moans, they were a lot louder and a lot _lewder_. Soonyoung's hips twitched and Minghao moaned even louder and Soonyoung honestly didn't care if anything went farther than this because this was one of the hottest things he had seen in a while.

Minghao pulled Sonnyoung up by the hair so he could whisper into his ear, "Fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"Goddamn," Soonyoung almost choked and he momentarily forgot how to breathe. Minghao started kissing him again and now he really couldn't breathe.

He gasped in Minghao's mouth every time the other used his teeth to pull at his lips. He let out an audible groan when Minghao's hands traveled down to his pants. They alternated between unbuttoning the pants and palming at Soonyoung dick, and Soonyoung felt like melting.

Once Soonyoung's pants were undone, one of Minghao's hands automatically went to grope at the older's erection. Soonyoung stopped the kiss so he could hang his head and press his forehead against Minghao's neck, trying to collect himself. If Minghao keeps this up, he might pass out.

"Are you this hard from just kissing?" Minghao asked. Soonyoung had to bite his own tongue to stop from moaning. Out of all the things Minghao _could've_ been or done in bed, he didn't expect him to talk dirty. Soonyoung also didn't expect himself to be so into it _._

"It's okay, I'm hard, too." Minghao squeezed Soonyoung's dick and Soonyoung just about came then and there. "Just the thought of your dick inside me gets me off."

"I hate to break it to you, but how am I gonna fuck you without lube or condoms?" Soonyoung asked, breathing hard because Minghao was still stroking his dick through his boxers.

"I brought some in my bag," Minghao said. He stopped rubbing at Soonyoung's dick so he could get up on his elbows and look at the elder.

Even though Soonyoung really wanted Minghao to continue touching him, he got the message and leaned back so Minghao could get up and look through his bag. "That's convenient," he said.

Now that Minghao wasn't all in his space, Soonyoung mind cleared enough for him to actually think. Just the fact that Minghao brought lube and condoms said that the younger had at least somewhat planned this. To what extent, Soonyoung had no idea, but then again, Soonyoung had no idea how Minghao actually _got_ the lube and condoms in the first place or how he hid them from all the other members.

_Oh shit the other members._

How would they react if they knew Minghao and Soonyoung were making out less than three meters away? That they were going to fuck? That Soonyoung was actually _looking forward_ to it? He can't imagine them being mad, but he can't exactly see them being thrilled either.

All too soon, Minghao was back and was in Soonyoung's lap again, completely oblivious to Soonyoung's internal freak-out. Thankfully, the way Minghao swiped his tongue across Soonyoung's made him forget everything that didn't have to do with _here_ and _now_.

With Minghao on his lap, Soonyoung's dick was pressing into his crotch, and every time Minghao rolled his hips, they both moaned. Soonyoung tried his best to unbutton Minghao's pants because he could feel Minghao's erection through the denim and he just _wanted_ , but it was really hard with the younger distracting him like this. Eventually, though, he was able to get them undone and he shoved his hand into Minghao's boxers. The breathy moan Minghao let out into Soonyoung's mouth made Soonyoung's hips jerk up, which only made Minghao moan again.

"How practiced are you in fingering?" Minghao asked as he slid his lips down to Soonyoung's jaw. His teeth scraped against Soonyoung's skin as he spoke and Soonyoung almost twitched.

"I've seen porn," Soonyoung offered. It wasn't a lot, but it was all he had.

Minghao laughed as he got off Soonyoung's lap. "I guess there's a first time for everything," he said as he took off his pants and underwear. Soonyoung felt like all the air got sucked out of his lungs at just the sight.

He didn't get enough time to admire Minghao because the younger was pulling him into a short kiss as he laid down on the bed. He guided Soonyoung so he was kneeling between his legs. Soonyoung picked up the bottle of lube Minghao had put on the bed and glanced between it and Minghao.

"Need help?" Minghao asked. The look in his eyes told Soonyoung that he was teasing him, so Soonyoung decided to tease right back.

"Maybe," he said, licking his lips and flitting his eyes down at Minghao's ass before looking back up at his face.

Minghao straightened up and took the bottle out of Soonyoung's grasp, but still kept the older's right hand in his other. He poured some lube in Soonyoung's hand and rubbed it over all of his fingers. Soonyoung didn't really know if he was going to use _all_ of them, but he guessed Minghao would rather be prepared for the unlikely than have dry fingers go up his ass.

Minghao curled up all of Soonyoung's fingers except his pointer and guided the hand down to his ass. Soonyoung could do nothing but watch with baited breath as Minghao slowly inserted his finger into his asshole. He also decided to file away the small gasp Minghao made and the hiss he let out through clenched teeth under "Things That Are Hotter Than They Should Be" in his brain.

Soonyoung knew enough to start moving his finger himself. After a few moments of moving in and out of him, Minghao leaned in close enough to bite the lobe of Soonyoung's ear and say, "More."

It was when the third finger was added and Minghao was a moaning mess that he tugged Soonyoung's fingers out of him and panted against the older's neck, "Fuck me."

"Are you sure?" Soonyoung asked. He was almost positive they were more than capable of getting off just like this.

"Hyung, I have been thirsting after you for the better part of a month now, _please_ put your dick inside me."

Soonyoung didn't need to be told twice, quickly taking off his pants and boxers the rest of the way and picking up the condom and opening it. Minghao didn't hesitate to help, reaching down to roll the condom on and basically jerk Soonyoung off in applying lube. Soonyoung pushed Minghao onto his back and positioned himself.

Minghao pulled Soonyoung down so that their faces were barely 10 centimeters apart. "Look at me," he demanded, a hand on Soonyoung's chin to keep his head facing his. "I want you to see my face as you fill me up."

Soonyoung followed Minghao's instructions, putting his hands on the bed either side of Minghao's head and never taking his eyes off him face as he slowly pushed inside him, and boy was he glad Minghao told him to do that. Minghao's breath hitched and his lips parted as he gasped. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, squirming in pleasure under Soonyoung as he gripped at the elder's arms.

"Are you okay?" Soonyoung asked. As much as he'd like to thrust into Minghao with reckless abandon, he wasn't a cruel lover.

"You're big," was all Minghao could say, his Adam's apple moving with the effort to not gulp.

"I like to think myself as well endowed," Soonyoung nodded. Even though the comment wasn't that funny, Minghao still laughed. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Soonyoung was literally balls-deep in him.

After a few moments of silence and Minghao trying to slow his breathing, he tapped on Soonyoung's bicep and said, "Move."

Soonyoung slowly pulled out of Minghao and thrust back in just as slowly. Soonyoung groaned, dropping his head to kiss along Minghao's neck.

"Faster," Minghao commanded. Soonyoung felt Minghao's vocal chords vibrate beneath his lips and he vaguely wondered how good the other would be at giving head.

Soonyoung complied, snapping his hips forward harder and faster. He guessed he must've hit Minghao's prostate because on the third thrust, he practically cried out, digging his nails into Soonyoung's skin.

He went in for the same angle, and Minghao moaned, back arching slightly in an attempt to get closer to Soonyoung. Minghao pulled Soonyoung in for a kiss. He could taste the sweat that was starting to form on both of them, and while it should have been gross, Soonyoung could feel a ball of tension building in his lower abdomen.

"Shit, Minghao-ya, I think- _fuck_ ," Soonyoung could barely get his sentence out because Minghao was fucking _clenching_ around his dick. He couldn't take much longer of this.

Minghao took a break from moaning so he could whisper against Soonyoung's lips, "You think what, hyung? Are you close? Are you gonna come?"

Soonyoung nodded, eyes squeezed shut because if he opened them, he would see Minghao beneath him, coated in sweat and eyes clouded in lust, and he wouldn't be able to handle that.

"Then come." Minghao moved his lips so they were brushing against Soonyoung's ear and just the proximity made Soonyoung jerk forward. "Come inside me and fill me up so much that I'll explode. I want your come to spill out of me."

Soonyoung moaned. Just the thought of coming inside Minghao was making him shudder. His hips lost rhythm long ago, but now his thrusts were becoming erratic.

"Come for me," Minghao said, so Soonyoung did. He practically screamed as he came, dropping down onto his elbows and moaning into Minghao's chest.

Even though Soonyoung was wearing a condom, apparently just the illusion of Soonyoung coming inside Minghao was enough because he came not to long after with a whine. Neither of them moved, both too busy trying to catch their breath, but soon enough the come covering Soonyoung's stomach and the come-filled condom that was still on his dick was starting to become uncomfortable, so he slipped out of Minghao so he could clean up.

"You're good," Minghao panted while he watched Soonyoung stand up so he could take off the condom and throw it away.

"I could say the same for you," Soonyoung said.

He wondered off to the small hotel bathroom, looking for a rag so he could clean up before the come dried. He came back into the room after finding a rag and wetting it, wiping the come off his stomach and chest.

Minghao was still on the bed, but he had his phone in his hand and was biting his lip.

"What's up," Soonyoung asked as he sat next to Minghao and pressed the rag against the younger's stomach, trying to clean the come off him.

Minghao didn't say anything, opting instead to show Soonyoung his phone screen. Soonyoung squinted at the screen, seeing five unread messages.

 

 **From: Jisoo Hyung**  
Listen, Im glad that your finally getting laid and all, but can you be quieter next time?? I dont want to explain to the kids what you and soonyoung-ya are doing.

 **From: Junhui Prick**  
So how hung is your hyung ;)

 **From: Tall Asshole**  
STOP!! WE CAN HEAR EVERYTHING!!!!

 **From: Wonwoo Hyung**  
don't listen to junhui hyung he got that joke from me

 **From: Seungkwan**  
I think u scarred Hansol for the rest of his life

 

"Shit," Soonyoung said. He dropped the rag on Minghao's lap so he could hunt for his own phone. He found it in the pocket of his jeans that he abandoned on the floor and read the texts he got.

 

 **From: Horse Man**  
y r u getting more dick than me this isnt fair

 **From: Small**  
I can hear you guys from the elevator

 **From: Mini DiCaprio**  
Why.

 **From: The Only Pretty Hyung**  
;))))))))))

 **From: Leader Hyung**  
Jeonghans practically cackling why do i feel like ur responsible

 **From: Giant Maknae**  
What are u Minghao hyung doing??? We can hear u from three rooms over.

 

"Shit," Soonyoung said again, showing Minghao the messages he got.

Minghao groaned and fell back on the bed, throwing an arm over his face. Soonyoung laid down next to him, pressing his lips into his shoulder.

"Let's worry about it in the morning," Soonyoung suggested. It was already one in the morning and he was way to tired to deal with trying to explain himself to the other members. Then again, he wasn't entirely sure he could explain this in any situation, but Soonyoung would use any excuse to cuddle up against Minghao and sleep right now.

"Okay," Minghao sighed, turning his head to brush his lips against Soonyoung's temple.

 

(The next morning, Seokmin wouldn't stop teasing them and Seungcheol demanded to be let in on the loop. It could be worse, Soonyoung supposed.)

**Author's Note:**

> After many hours of research and countless references, i have come to the conclusion that minghao is a biter
> 
> Anyway, if u want to scream with me abt rarepairs and/or get rly vague clues on what im working on, check out [my writing blog](http://www.supertrashwrite.tumblr.com)


End file.
